eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Oui, oui, oui, oui
|year = 1959 |position = 3rd |points = 15 |previous = Dors, mon amour |next = Tom Pillibi|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Oui, oui, oui, oui was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1959 in Cannes performed by Jean Philippe. The song deals with Philippe suggesting to a lover that the two of them will sail the world in his "pretty threemaster boat". He lists the various exotic locations they will see and generally seems enthusiastic about the idea. At the final, it was performed first preceding Denmark and at the close of voting, it placed third out of 11 entries with 15 points. Lyrics French= Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Nous ferons le tour du monde Avec mon trois mâts joli Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Nous n’aurons plus pour amis Que la brise vagabonde Et le soleil de midi Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Va, mon bateau, va Danse ton mât, claque ta voile Va, mon bateau, va Pour elle et moi, vogue là-bas Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Choisis la plus belle escale Et je t’offre un paradis Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Veux-tu le ciel de Capri Ou les palais de Bengale Ou le soleil d’Hawaii? Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Va, mon bateau, va Danse ton mât, claque ta voile Va, mon bateau, va Pour elle et moi, oui, mais voilà Mon bateau est tout petit Il dort dans une bouteille Et moi, je rêve avec lui Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Quand vient la nuit, nous partons Découvrir mille merveilles Dont je ne sais pas le nom Non, non, non, non, non, non Va, mon bateau, va Danse ton mât, berce mon rêve Va, mon bateau, va Pour elle et moi, vogue là-bas Un jour mon trois mâts joli M’emportera loin d’ici Dans un merveilleux pays Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui |-| Translation= Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes We’ll go round the world With my pretty three-master Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes We will only have as friends The wandering breeze And the midday sun Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Go, my ship, go Let your mast dance, let your sail flap Go, my ship, go For her and me, drift over there Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Choose the most beautiful port of call And I offer you a paradise Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Do you want the sky of Capri Or the palaces of Bengal Or the sun of Hawaii? Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Go, my ship, go Let your mast dance, let your sail flap Go, my ship, go For her and me, yes, but look at that My ship is very small It sleeps in a bottle And I dream as well Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes When the night comes, we leave To discover thousand wonders Of which I don’t know the name No, no, no, no, no, no Go, my ship, go Let your mast dance, let your sail flap Go, my ship, go For her and me, drift over there Someday my pretty three-master Will take me far from here In a wonderful land Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1959 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry